User blog:Kapodaco/Kustom Mortal Kombatant
I'm a bit bored, so I decided to post my own custom MK ''kombatant, blah. '' |align=right}} ''Overview'' Rogus's back story is never thoroughly explained, but it is known that Rogus grew up fending for himself in Outworld. Just recently, Rogus was found by some of Shao Kahn's scouts and was brought in with an ultimatum; either work for Shao Kahn or die. Choosing the obvious, Rogus has been a loyal subject of Shao Kahn's ever since. With the arrival of the Mortal Kombat tournament, Rogus is ordered to compete in it, and does as he's told. During the tournament, Rogus battles against Johnny Cage and Liu Kang, being defeated by both. After his defeat at the hands of Liu Kang, Rogus realizes that his skills are meager and need to be improved, so he asks Shang Tsung to teach him an improved fighting style, but he flatly refuses. During the events of the Tournament in Outworld, Rogus's skills are still at a standstill, and Rogus begins to doubt himself as a valued member of Shao Kahn's forces. That is until Sheeva, unexpectedly, offers to teach him her own fighting style, claiming that even with two arms, Rogus could become a valued warrior if taught correctly. Due to this, Rogus and Sheeva create a sort of mutual bond with each other, as Rogus considers her a true ally. After little training, Rogus tests his new fighting style by facing Jade in a practice match, proving victorious for the first time. After Shao Kahn's defeat at the hands of Liu Kang, Rogus begins to doubt the superiority of his Emperor, but continues to do what he is told. Before the invasion of Earthrealm, he speaks with Sheeva about the possibility of overthrowing Shao Kahn, but Sheeva quickly dismisses the idea, ruling it to be a grave mistake to even think of, Rogus reluctantly agrees. Rogus was then sent by Shao Kahn to assist in the transportation of POWs to the graveyard where Quan Chi plans to create the soulnado. He was deceived by Cyber Sub-Zero and was frozen along with Kano, and remained so until Cyber Sub-Zero had left for the graveyard. Rogus is not seen again until after Shao Kahn's final defeat by the hands of Raiden in the final battle for Armageddon. He has since been in hiding, waiting for another opportunity to ally himself with the forces of evil, cursing himself for not trying to overthrow Shao Kahn himself. ''Moves and Abilities'' '''Emotion Sensing: Rogus has the uncanny ability to read people's emotions and use them against them. For example, if someone were to hold a grudge against someone else for any certain reason, Rogus could choose just the appropriate wording to convince that person to kill the person that that person has a grudge on, if Rogus had chosen to do so. Dirt Teleport: Rogus punches the ground, causing dirt (or any other earthen material, depending on the arena) to encase Rogus, causing him to quickly teleport behind the opponent. Dagger Trip: Rogus throws a dagger down at the opponent's feet, causing them to trip. Death Charge: Rogus (while turning a glowing shade of red) quickly tackles the opponent with his shoulder. Dagger Toss: Rogus throws a dagger at the opponent. Spiny Spin: Rogus jumps toward the opponent, curls up into a ball while holding two daggers, and spins rapidly (similar to Sonic's Spin Dash). X-Ray Move: Rogus grabs the opponent and stabs the opponent in the eye with his dagger, then he strikes the opponent's forehead with his knee. ''Fatalities'' Pancake Flip: Rogus stands somewhat far away from the opponent and throws a dagger at their throat. He then walks over to the opponent, raises his leg and kicks down on the dagger's hilt, causing the opponent's head to come flying off their neck, landing behind Rogus. Bloody Torture: Rogus grabs one of his daggers and slashes the opponent in the stomach. He then uses two of his daggers to pin down their feet. Finally, he kicks the opponent in the chest, causing their entire upper body to fall off. Animality: Rogus transforms into a rhino and rams into the opponent, knocking them to the ground, and uses his horn to cleave off the opponent's head onto his horn. Babality: Rogus turns into a baby and tries to sense his own feelings. When nothing happens, Rogus starts to cry, and a blue aura (sadness) starts to surround him. Friendship: Rogus walks over the opponent and plays rock-paper-scissors with the opponent. Two endings can occur, depending on who wins. If Rogus wins, he'll pat the opponent's shoulder and give them a thumbs up. If the opponent wins, vice-versa. ''Ending'' "Rogus's assumptions were correct, he had defeated Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat, and taken over his rule. He rose his bloodied hand in the air, causing an eruption of cheers and swears from the audience, as Rogus announced his plan to invade Earthrealm. Before long into the invasion, Rogus had shown a sign of sympathy for Shao Kahn's henchmen, and tried to aid them with their personal struggles. Unfortunately, Rogus became too trusting of his followers, as Shang Tsung and Quan Chi executed a surprise attack against Rogus, and badly injured him, causing him to flee his position as Emperor. Rogus was left stranded in Outworld, back where he once was before..." ''Character Relationships'' * Was found by Shao Kahn's troops and was forced to work for him. * Defeated by Liu Kang and Johnny Cage in the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. * Forms a mutual friendship with Sheeva, who teaches Rogus how to improve his skills. * Defeats Jade in a practice match. * Shows hidden dislike for Shang Tsung, and doubt in Shao Kahn's authority. * Frozen by Cyber Sub-Zero at the Bell Tower, along with Kano. ''Trivia'' * Rogus's name was originally going to be Nodrog, which is the last name of his illustrator backwards. * Rogus was previously drawn in 2010 as a complete different character, but was re-drawn and given a different personality and backstory. * Rogus was originally going to be one of Quan Chi's resurrected minions along with Scorpion and Noob, but the idea was dropped. Category:Blog posts